


Harbinger

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ESP, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the Prompt:new year's prompt!! in comic book canon, Lena apparently sometimes has ESP-type powers from a childhood accident in Lex Luthor's laband now I want Supercorp Lena-has-powers fic soooooo bad o__o





	

Lena felt Kara Danvers before she saw her. Her energy had struck her all the way from the lobby. Lena was sitting at her desk, reading an email and checking the stock ticker, when she was seized with a sensation, as if it was delivered to her head with a bat, a sensation of intense emotional intimacy. With whom, she couldn’t say. It wasn’t someone she had met yet. And then, as was often the way of these things, it vanished as quickly as it had arrived. She knew, because it had happened before, that it was just a taste of things to come.

When Kara and Clark Kent entered her office, it was a stretch for her to imagine it could be either of these two. She could hardly imagine either of these squeaky-clean bumpkins could one day become so important to her. But there was something about them, about Kara in particular, that she couldn’t pin down.

The next time Kara came to see her, there was no question. Her arrival was preceded by a sudden, intense wave of intimacy and warmth and well-being. It had to be her. Lena told her secretary that Kara Danvers was always to be allowed unfettered access to her. If asked, there was no way she could explain it, and Kara herself seemed surprised to be given such an open door. But Lena was convinced now. That feeling came from Kara Danvers, and Lena wanted to feel it again.

She had felt Lex’s betrayal before it happened. Sometimes, when meeting new clients or vendors, she could shake their hand and feel that they would deal dishonestly with her. She sometimes steered clear entirely of a particular Starbucks because she could feel that a barista was distracted and in a bad mood, and she was wearing white on that particular day, and couldn’t take chances.

She wasn’t in love with Kara Danvers, not yet. But she already knew what it would feel like.

The launch event for L Corp saw the arrival of Supergirl, and Lena, strangely, felt that feeling again, moments before she saw Supergirl streaking across the sky to save her from the armed drone sent to make trouble. It wasn’t a similar feeling to the one she felt with Kara. It was the same one. The exact same one. It bore the same imprints, the same energy, like being held in strong arms and clasped against a soft chest, like being kissed upon her closed eyelids and called beautiful and perfect.

She wasn’t sure until she spoke to Supergirl after the shouting was over. But once she did, it was evident. Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.

And one day, she would fall in love with both of them.


End file.
